


Finding the Music

by Skye



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-23
Updated: 2008-01-23
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Musa loses what's most important to her, Layla gives up what she loves to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding the Music

When Musa had first lost her voice, permanently taken by the witches through evil and spiteful magic, Layla had guiltily felt a sense of relief. She had no reason to worry about Musa leaving her, as the music that would send her far across various realms was silenced. But through time, she realized that Musa wasn't Musa anymore. The formerly optimistic girl became disinterested in everything, including Layla.

It was only then that guilt began to seriously set in, and Layla matured, realizing she needed to be there for Musa, the way Musa had been there for her through her various dramas. And thinking of them from this perspective, she really hadn't had it that bad. She'd been through a lot, yes, but Musa had permanently lost so much more. Her mother and her royal status as a child, and now her voice, what Layla knew was so important to her.

But still, she hadn't lost everything. Through somewhat loudly violent intervention, Layla had let her know this. Though at the time Musa only angrily glared at her, surely wanting to shout back nasty words, and then left, it wasn't too long later that Layla found out that her words had some effect. Musa had started a new band, herself on number of instruments, a more glamorous but certainly not more beautiful, in Layla's opinion, female to do the vocals.

And then, Musa had left her with her music after all. Layla felt bittersweet as she watched Musa depart with her bandmates from a distance. Musa, hair cut again to her short pigtails, looked cool and contented as she waved good-bye to her new fanbase, which of course paid attention to the new girl more. But Layla herself stared at Musa until there was nothing left to see, their ship gone from sight.

It was then that Layla cried to herself, wondering if perhaps she and Musa weren't meant to be together no matter what the circumstances. In any case, her selfishness had surely lost Musa for good now. But that didn't stop Layla from following Musa's career as close as possible, unable to let go. Even as Layla listened to the music, she sometimes imagined Musa's voice, easy as it was the music and lyrics that Musa had written after all. She imagined it as it was when Musa would practice, performing just for her at times during their stay at Alfea.

A year after Musa had, Layla received a manic call from Stella, demanding that she visit the college again. "Why? It's not time for a reunion or anything," Layla said.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that," Stella drawled mysteriously, then spoke quickly to cover up her hint. "Anyway, you have to get over here now. If you're having trouble, I can send someone to-"

"Um, I think I can manage," Layla interrupted. She had an idea of what Stella might be hiding, but had to be careful not to allow herself too much hope. Still, as she entered the campus at Alfea, avoiding those who would want to trade pleasantries with her, she couldn't help but keep her ears open for familiar notes as she kept her eyes open for Stella.

Wandering around, Layla thought she heard something, but also thought it might just be in her head. Still, she followed the sound, imaginary or not. It lead her through halls until she thought she could make it out. It was a sorrowful tune that Musa sometimes played at the anniversary of her mother's death. Layla chased the song up to the roof, where Musa often sat to play it.

Opening the door, the wind came at her, blowing her hair into her face. Once Layla pulled it back, she noticed that Musa was there after all, already spotted her, and showed a look of surprise on her face. That expression soon changed, from surprise, not to anger as Layla feared it would, but happiness.

"Musa!" Layla shouted. But of course, Musa couldn't call back. "Just now... That was wonderful," Layla began to speak in an anxious fit. "And I've listened to everything that you and your group has put out, and it's all beautiful, just like you, and-"

Musa interrupted her rambling with a hug. Layla took the prompt and hugged Musa back.

"Just like I thought, it's sill for friends to fight," Stella boasted, before and still somewhat unnoticed on the rooftop. Musa now leaned forward and kissed Layla, in a much more than friendly way. "And lovers... Um, and it's silly for lovers to fight, too," Stella said as she blushed, before exiting and leaving the pair alone.


End file.
